When grilling or otherwise cooking with a plank of wood beneath the food to be cooked, it is first necessary to properly infuse the plank with water. The present invention optimizes the process required to properly soak a plank of wood to be used for cooking.
Cooking food on hot wood planks is a well known method of preparing food that is becoming more popular. “Wood plank cooking” traditionally arises from the Pacific Northwest Native art of plank-grilling, an ancient tradition of cooking sides of fresh fish—specifically salmon—on alderwood or cedar. Plank-grilling fish and other foods on sections of soaked aromatic woods set over a grill is a very complex culinary experience. As the food cooks, essentially basting itself in its own oils and juices, it absorbs fragrant wood smoke to achieve a layering of flavors not found in any other form of cooking.
In order to properly use a wood plank to prepare and cook food, the plank must be thoroughly soaked in water or other liquid, such as juice, cider, or wine, for anywhere from twenty minutes to six hours. For shorter time periods, typically the plank will be run under water in a sink or placed in a pan or other container of water, resulting in under-soaking which can create fire hazards. For longer soaking periods, typically the plank is placed into a pan or bucket and some weight is placed on the wood to keep it submerged. This may result in uneven soaking as one end of the board lifts up while not being overseen, or even an entire side of the board if the weight holding the board down shifts entirely. Additionally, the area of the plank underneath of the weight may not absorb liquid or flavors effectively. Proper soaking requires even soaking for the entire time period to produce the optimal amount of smoke for food cooking and flavor without the risk of a fire.
Heretofore there has not been available a device implementing the system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.